Regrets
by sweet wiishes
Summary: ...I promise that someday, you'll regret losing me... GokuderaXOC. Gift fic. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH


**A/N: Hey again people! This was again requested by my friend, Faith, and i said i would finish it by the end of the week, which was yesterday so i procrastinated again...Well, hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I would be filthy rich if I did own KHR. And if i did, why am i even typing this **_**FAN**_** fiction?**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**R**_e_g**r**_e_t**s**

_**

* * *

**_

...I promise that someday...

She was pronounced dead at exactly 3:59 PM.

The child inside her was dead at 3:43, a minute after the crash.

His wife.

His child.

They were both dead.

And it was his fault.

He shouldn't have made her angry.

He shouldn't have fought with her.

It was all his fault.

If he knew what was going to happen, he would not even have let her leave the house!

But if humans can tell the future, there would be no such thing as regret.

But looking into the future was just not possible. After all, despite the saying, not everything is possible. Some things are just impossible.

To him, things you decide on changes the future.

It was like if he chose to spent a huge amount on the stock market, if it rises, he would have a fortune. If it doesn't, he would lose all his hard-earned money.

He could choose how he wanted his future to be like.

And it was to have a family.

Someone who would worry, if he came home too late.

Someone, who would help him pick himself up if he suffered a setback.

Simply, he wanted someone who cared for him.

And that someone was dead.

Because of him.

* * *

He was dressed in black. For the private funeral that she had wanted and had written in her will just a few months ago.

After all, they were guardians. There was a risk that they might die when they accepted every mission. Hence, Tsuna has assigned them to write their will earlier this year. And since she was his wife, she had written a will too.

_Flashback_

"_Stop it! Why must we fight every time we see each other? Why?" She sobbed as she clutched the edge of her simple dark blue dress. _

_She was 6 months pregnant with a baby, but she didnt know if it was a girl or boy. She wanted a girl, Hayato wanted a boy. Typical._

_She was supposed to find out the gender of her child when she went for her check-up the next Thurday._

_Hayato replied in a cold manner. "If you didn't act so stupid half the time, we wouldn't have to."_

_His words were like knives. Sharp knives that were capable to hurt her heart. _

"_Fine! If I act so stupid half the time and you can't stand it, lets just split up!"_

_Slap._

_He didn't know what caused him to do that._

_He just knew he was damn bloody pissed off._

"_Just don't come back crying to me again." He knew that she was coming back to him. She threatened to leave- no, not threatened- She __left__ the the house for three times in this week alone and this time would be her forth._

_So, obviously, he was taking her for granted._

_But he didn't know, this time, she would no longer return to his side. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

He sat at a reasonable height to play the piano that was in a dark corner, and it was the first time he touched the piano after a really, really long time.

She loved hearing him play.

Holding back tears, he positioned himself and started playing 'Kiss the Rain' by Yiruma.

**(A/N: Go to youtube and type 'Kiss the Rain' It's a good time to play it at this part.)**

"_Gokudera Hayato! You do not propose to someone while she is still blowing her hair!"_

"_Come back here! I'm not finished talking yet!"_

"_Who the hell shoved the stick up your ass again?"_

He let out a chuckle at all the memories.

Sure, they fought a lot but there was no denying they loved each other.

Unconsciously, a tear escaped and flowed down his face.

July 19th. That was the day she left him.

The day that he lost his other half.

His soul mate.

His reason to live.

_**

* * *

**_

-At the Hospital 2 hours ago-

"Gokudera Hayato, test results had came out that Gokudera Sora has twins. Unfortunately, the collision has left both mother and child- no, children dead. We've done everything we could. We're sorry for your loss." The doctor said to him.

That was when his world came crashing down.

He could take a last look at her.

And so, he did.

He entered a room that was deathly silent and cold.

Her body laid there, free of bruises, cuts and blood.

Her stomach was flat, indicating the removal of her- no, their twins.

He bent down and caressed her pale cheek.

There were signs that she was already gone. Her lips were already starting to be blue and in time, would be white.

Her body no longer had the warmth she had as a human, but she had the coldness of the dead.

She was no longer there.

Tears were unleashed as his worse fear became reality.

He had lost her, for good.

He could no longer see the smile she always had on her face whenever she was happy.

He could no longer feel the warmth of her body as they slept together at night.

He could no longer feel_ her._

* * *

_**-10 Years Later-**_

As he laid on the ground, panting, he knew it was his time to go. He was shot, at the fatal point; his heart.

But at least, the enemy was dead too.

Too bad he couldn't live to relish his victory.

And the irony was that the date was July 19th too.

He was going to die the same day as his wife.

Although he died a decade later than his wife.

He gave a chuckle, although it was taking all his energy to do so.

Then, he thought back to what had happen just a few minutes ago.

The pain when he was shot was nothing, compared to the pain when he saw his dear wife dead.

Finally, he thought as he closed his eyes, he could join her.

Because he knew that being with her would make him feel more alive than he ever been.

_**...you'll regret losing me...**_

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well...that's it! If you noticed, I didn't put in his wife name in this story. It just adds to the effect. I have no idea how. But what i do know is that Sweet Revenge Chapter 4 will be uploaded later on today (probably in an hour or so...?) so do check it out! Alright then! Hope you people enjoyed it! Bye!

**Blairexx**


End file.
